Talk:The Rough Rider
Hmm. This shield is a bit weird. I can see it having uses, but it'd be tough to pull it off. Here are some builds that I can see it working for - a Siren healing build, a Zero build using Resurgence and that one skill that lets him regenerate health while in Decepti0n, and a Gaige build based around Discord and Rational Anarchist. Any other ideas? Whoops, forgot to sign. Yumil Recian (talk) 20:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) How would it work for Discord and Rational Anarchist? CrackLawliet (talk) 20:19, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking my Brawn build Salvador might work with this shield. I rely heavily on the health regen of gunzerking and Come At Me Bro doesn't restore shields so in heavy battles I end up running around with what is in essence no shield. Just.kevin (talk) 20:49, January 17, 2013 (UTC) @CrackLawliet: Discord regens health, and Rational Anarchist keeps giving you 25 stacks to use with discord. Also, Gaige has Cooking Up Trouble, which gives her another source of health regen. Combine that with this shield, and you have a decent build for soaking up damage. :But it defeats the entire point of anarchy. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Yumil Recian (talk) 21:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Actually, it's quite a decent build, staying in Discord all the time. I've been trying it out for a while, and it works quite well. Yumil Recian (talk) 21:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Usage With Preparation? I'm terribly curious since I play a survival spec commando, is Axton's Preparation skill triggered by the rough rider, or is the bonus forfeit due to the 0 shield capacity aspect? If so, I'd imagine this shield working well with Preparation, Healthy, and a nice tank relic, and maybe Forbearance. Any answers appreciated.YCCCM7 (talk) 00:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Oh wow, if that would work it'd be brilliant with the Legendary Soldier class mod. Permanent 4% health regen ftw. Slap on blood of the seraph and constant Able, and Axton is even more of a regenning tank than he normally is... -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 00:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::It triggeres all "when shields are depleted" abilities, so I doubt it triggers any full-shield abilities. At least, based on my experience of Gage being glitched into having 0 maximum health, the game seems to treat a "full" 0 amount as simply depleted. However, you still reload like an SOB with Pressure. Take one of those Jackobs shotguns out for a stroll with an effectively +150-180% fire rate from all the reload boosts. Throw in Grit and Last Ditch Effort, plus Onslaught and/or Able if you care to use some Geurilla skills. Also a note, it seems some regen gets turned off fior a moment after taking (health?) damage. I tried to help a level 8 by giving them massive regen from the Nurse mod, but they definately weren't benefiting from it when constantly getting shot at. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 10:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Full shield skills (like Preparation) won't take effect with The Rough Rider equipped. The small amount of time in which you don't get health regeneration - for me - seems like to only appear with passive health regeneration, like from class mods or the Neogenator, but the Able skill does not have this kind of "hp lag" and always regenerates (as long as the skill is active). - Evileich (talk) 01:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Add to max shield capacity mods? I'm wondering if any class mods that add to max shield capacity work with the Rough Rider shield? If so, would that be a way to sill have some kind of shield with the Rough Rider? MythicShadows (talk) 01:16, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :I doubt it because the shield doesn't even have recharge rate or delay so it wouldn't even recharge. Well, I just went ingame and tested it. Shield stays down at 0. I guess it is because of having no recharge stats. - Evileich (talk) 01:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Is it too early to add Kriegs special benefits from this shield? His Mania-Skilltree seems to work perfectly with this shield: *'Empty the Rage' - +70% constant melee-bonus due to the fact, that the shield is always empty *'Feed the Meat' - +50% without the backdraws of shield recharge delay *'Fuel the Rampage' - since all damage will be health damage it will always be +40% *'Embrace the Pain' - always on, without the backdraws of shield recharge delay *'Salt the Wound' - since all damage will be health damage stacks will heap up way quicker *'Release the Beast' - since your health will be raised a lot and all damage is health damage it seems like this skill can be activated more often Combine this with his "Numbed Nerves"-skill, the damage reduction from "Release the Beast", a damage reduction relic and a Class-Mod, which either raises max-health or regenerates health (the Slab class mod seems ideal for this purpose). Leafless (talk) 18:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : Speculation should remain on Talk pages until Krieg becomes available. Dämmerung 21:40, April 27, 2013 (UTC) : This and the Love Thumper are basically the two best shields for Mania Krieg at the moment. I was able to use the Love Thumper way longer than I should have been able to, considering the point at which I got it. I haven't earned the Rough Rider, though; can anyone attest to its effectiveness? Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 17:47, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: I can (the guy who posted this here and something similiar on the Love Thumper page). Both shields hold extreme benefits, but personally I prefer The Rough Rider. It makes Krieg's damage more controlable and so I can reach the perfect timing for Release the Beast way easier. Leafless (talk) 17:59, May 20, 2013 (UTC)